


Oathkeeper's Mistress

by imagineagreatadventure



Series: JB Week 2017 [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineagreatadventure/pseuds/imagineagreatadventure
Summary: After months of traveling in secret post the Long Night, Jaime and Brienne are spotted in a tavern.





	Oathkeeper's Mistress

_“Oi, it’s them. From the song!”_ Jaime had dreaded this moment. For months they had escaped attention from others. The stories and songs had traveled with them -- the stories of the Bear, of the Stoneheart, of the Tourney at the Vale, of the twin Valyrian steel swords -- but no one had caught on to the truth. _Not yet._ He turned and found the two men who were looking amazed at their luck. They were sitting in the tavern’s wooden chairs, their dark eyes amused more than afraid. 

“You’re Jaime the Prick and Brienne the Beauty, ain’t you?” the smaller one asked, his voice nasally -- quite possibly due to the way his nose looked. It had to be broken at least three times, Jaime thought.

“Thank you for the compliments,” Jaime drawled. “My prick is large enough to warrant the name -- and Brienne has beautiful eyes, don’t you agree?”

Brienne, whose hand was reaching towards Oathkeeper, stopped. He looked at her and smiled. She only shook her head much to his amusement.

“That’s not why she’s called that -- “ the uglier one protested but the nasally voiced man interrupted him, seeming to sense Jaime’s ire.

“Aye, aye, of course,” he said, his amusement leaving his face. _Although not his eyes,_ Jaime noted with irritation. “But are the songs true? Did you really fight a bear? One-handed?”

“Your lady looks like she has,” the ugly one said, snorting.

The singer whose song had started this terrible topic of conversation looked ready to flee in the other side of the room. What such a man was doing here in an empty tavern, Jaime didn’t understand. But he also was unsure of why they stopped in such a desolate place in the Reach. It was Brienne’s idea to stop -- something he would tease her for later -- for she had been ready for a soft bed after weeks of riding and sleeping with him in hay.

 _And I was as well, to be true. I cannot kiss her nearly as well in hay as I can in a bed._ “Those wounds come from her saving children from a madman,” Jaime glared. “I suppose yours comes from falling off your chair while in your cups?”

The ugly man got up, his teeth bared, but his friend patted the table. “No harm was done, Ser Jaime,” he smiled. _The nasally one is as tricky as Littlefinger._  “Although I have to say, I heard you both were dead,” he added, his eyebrows raised. “How is that?”

 _He wanted money._ Jaime almost laughed. “Jaime Lannister is dead, I will admit,” he said, grabbing Brienne’s hand before she could pull out Oathkeeper. She was eyeing the uglier one as if he would bite her. But even one-handed, Jaime wouldn’t allow it. He would die before he let one of these idiots hurt her. “I am just Ser Jaime now, a simple knight. Like Ser Duncan the Tall of old.” _Ser Jaime of Tarth._ But these horrible men didn't need to know of vows before a heart tree.

The ugly one sat down, his brow furrowed. “So no money?”

“None!” Jaime said cheerfully. “Now we will leave you in peace, sers, and you enjoy telling your many, many bastard sons and daughters about the day you met the subject of songs.”

“Kingslayers,” the ugly one spat. His nasally friend smiled and Jaime dreaded it.

“If you have no money, we’ll take your swords.”

Brienne pulled her hand out of Jaime’s grasp and Jaime laughed. “You think you can steal our swords?”

“They’re Valyrian steel aren’t they?”

“And?” Jaime asked. “We have defeated greater men than you.”

“A one-handed nobody and a woman don’t deserve such nice swords,” the nasally one said. “And I’ve survived the War of the Five Kings, this fucken’ winter, and starvation. I can outlast you both.”

Brienne spoke then. “I will kill you,” she told him and the ugly one laughed, pulling out his knife and getting back up to his feet. Before he could throw it at their throats, Brienne lopped his head off, moving quicker than Jaime had ever seen her. The nasally one’s arm was taken off and he gaped and cried.

Jaime was only glad there were so few people in the tavern. Just them, a few soldiers outside, the singer who started this whole thing by singing “Bear and the Maiden Fair”, and the horrified proprietor who had been in the kitchen only moments ago. It was easy to take care of them both, handing them a few gold Dragons for the mess.

“You had money?” the nasally one asked, right before his head lolled back.

“He passed out,” Brienne told Jaime, her eyes bright. She still did not like killing -- _even those who deserved it._

Jaime loved her for it. “He’ll be fine,” he told her. “I’ve told the proprietor what has happened and he has told the soldiers outside.”

“Are they Targaryen or Stark?”

“Apparently both, there has been a marriage,” he informed her. “It seems we have missed much since leaving Lady Sansa with her family.”

She grabbed his hand. “Will they tell them we are here?”

“Probably,” Jaime said. “Do you think we should go back to King’s Landing then?”

Brienne bit her lip and he ached to kiss her. But not in front of the singer who was watching them much too carefully. _Probably planning a new song._ “I think we should keep going -- to help the innocent.”

For that was why they disappeared. To help others -- it was all her idea. Jaime smiled. “I agree, my lady.”

Brienne smiled and he did kiss her then, too tired of hiding his affection. She was as eager as always and when he took her in his room that afternoon, her touch soft, he imagined the singer’s song about them.

It was only much later that he heard the new song about the two knights in love who traveled the Seven Kingdoms looking for evil to vanquish -- while they bedded in every tavern. Jaime laughed when he heard it and when he told Brienne, he was rewarded with a blush and a kiss.

 _Oathkeeper’s Mistress_ was a song that would last the ages.

Jaime was sure of it -- as sure as he was of Brienne's honor and heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest -- I actually had something completely different written already but I realized that I forgot about a chapter in ADWD so it ended up being non-canon compliant when it should have been canon compliant so I scrapped it for now. I might post it later because I do like it. 
> 
> Here are some recs though!:
> 
>  
> 
> **[Under Your Protection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331241)\-- by sandpaperblues:**  
>  _Brienne is granted an audience with the new Queen of Westeros and she uses it to plead for Jaime Lannister’s life._ (Complete)
> 
>  **[How It Changes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948579)\-- by 13letters:**  
>  _Her teeth are chattering so fiercely, all of Castle Black could likely hear her. She could wake dragons, that's what she could do. "I can warm your lips if you need me to," he offers, snarky, ridiculous, truthful. He can hear it now, the songs of the strong warrior maiden and the conniving prick. "I'd write every one," he whispers to himself, as if he isn't sure he's saying or believing the words. He decides he does._ (Complete)


End file.
